


say pretty please

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Facials, Lace Panties, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Welcome to Toronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Wanna tell me the kinds of naughty things you do?”Willy blows a bubble, lets it pop loudly. “Daddy doesn’t like it when I chew gum.”(Or: Kyle and Willy welcome John to Toronto.)





	say pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> don't read this if you know anyone mentioned in the tags, please. leave. close this. pretend you never saw it. this is 100% self-indulgent fiction and not based on anything real. thanks to h, who supported me throughout the process of writing this.

Kyle told Willy what to wear and where to wait, but he didn’t tell Willy he couldn’t take pictures and send them to Kyle at the press conference, or that he couldn’t chew gum, and didn’t even tell Willy that he couldn’t jerk off until Willy sent him a picture of himself palming his dick through the blue lace of the panties Kyle had picked out for him, asking when he was going to be back. 

Once Kyle had told Willy that he was not under any circumstances to touch himself until he was there to oversee, he’d said,  _ I’ll be home soon. Mind if I bring company?  _

They’d talked about it already, and even if Willy could’ve said no, he didn’t want to.  _ Daddy bringing a friend to play with me?  _

_ If you’re a good boy,  _ Kyle had sent, and Willy has been sitting on his hands to keep from touching himself ever since, blowing flavorless gum bubbles and squirming in the hopes of getting a little friction on his dick from the smooth fabric Kyle’s put him in. A part of Willy kind of wishes Kyle had put him in cuffs, or tied him to the headboard or something; Willy likes strict instructions, like limits to push, likes to have something to whine about, and Kyle is just starting to catch on to that. 

“Willy?” Kyle says, knocking before opening the door anyway, and sure enough, John is trailing behind him, his face calculated and unreadable.

“Hi, Daddy,” he says. “I’m doing what you told me to do. Thanks for the present.” 

“I wanted you to look pretty for our guest,” Kyle says, then turns to John. “What do you think?” 

“He looks nice,” John says, walking over. He lets his hand hover over the waistband of the panties, and Willy’s breath hitches as he pauses. “Can I touch you?” 

Willy nods quickly, before hastily adding, “I mean, if Daddy says it’s okay.” 

“It is,” Kyle says. 

John gives a small smile, almost dopey except for the way his pupils are wide and dark. Willy feels like he’d happily drown in those eyes. “I don’t know why your Daddy said you might be a brat, you seem like a pretty good boy right now.” He trails his thumb over the skin around Willy’s dick, brushing it occasionally with the back of his hand as he stretches out the fabric even further, slow and steady and agonizing.

Willy whimpers. “I’m a little naughty, sometimes, but only with him.” 

“Yeah?” John says. “Wanna tell me the kinds of naughty things you do?” 

Willy blows a bubble, lets it pop loudly. “Daddy doesn’t like it when I chew gum.” 

“Then why do you do it?” 

“Because sometimes if I make Daddy mad the right way, he punishes me for it.” He grins. “I like getting in trouble.” 

“Is that why you sent Daddy that picture earlier?” John asks. 

Willy frowns, turns to Kyle. “You showed him?” 

“No,” Kyle says quickly. “He just saw me open it.” 

“Your Daddy’s face got all red, so I had to ask him. He just told me it was a picture from you.”

“It was a picture of me being naughty,” Willy says.  

“You should tell him what you were doing,” Kyle says. “I think he wants to know.” 

“I had my underwear on, like Daddy told me to,” Willy says. “But I was playing with myself, a little. Because Daddy hadn’t told me not to.” 

“With your brand new panties on?” John says, running his hands over the fabric on the side, letting it snap back against Willy’s skin with his cock trapped right underneath the elastic band. “You wanted to get this nice gift from Daddy all messy?” 

“I stopped when he told me to,” Willy says. 

“You still made a little bit of a mess,” John says, letting his thumb rest on a patch of precome that Willy hadn’t even realized was leaking from the tip of his cock. “You sure you didn’t touch yourself?” 

“I promise,” Willy says, going bright red. “I’m not a bad boy.” 

“You’re not,” Kyle says. 

John hums. “You’d look really pretty if you made a mess of your panties, wouldn’t you. Even prettier than you do right now.” 

Willy whimpers. “I can mess them up, if you want me to.” 

“I’m not sure,” John says. “Maybe another day. What do you think, Kyle?” 

“I think we should get him out of those,” Kyle says. “Get him nice and naked.” 

Willy nods. “I like that idea,” he says. “Can I take them off myself?” 

“I’ll do it,” Kyle says. “Get on your back, baby.” 

Obediently, Willy lies down, lets Kyle take the panties off as his dick falls against his stomach, hard despite having barely been touched. 

“He’s not gonna last very long,” John says, and Willy feels his entire body go hot. 

“Probably not,” Kyle says. “But he likes being told to wait for it. Right, baby?” 

Willy makes a strangled noise, then thrusts his hips up to meet nothing, desperate and hard. 

“Yeah,” Kyle says, placing a hand on Willy’s hip to stroke painful, soothing circles into the skin. “Yeah, he does.” 

“Please,” Willy says. “Please.” 

“Not yet, sweetie,” Kyle says. “We’re gonna let John play with you a bit first, okay?” 

Willy whimpers. “Daddy—” 

“Be a good boy for him,” Kyle says. 

“I will be,” Willy says. “Promise.” 

Kyle presses a kiss to Willy’s forehead, so gentle Willy kind of wants to cry, then steps back and gestures to him. “What do you want to do with him, Johnny?” 

Willy watches as John’s eyes trail up and down his body, exposed and vulnerable, and he has to anchor himself to Kyle’s presence, because Kyle is safe, and if Kyle says John is safe, Willy trusts him. 

“Let’s get him on his hands and knees,” John says. “I want to open him up.” 

“You heard him, baby,” Kyle says, so Willy flips over, his face going from pink to red as he sits there, ass in the air, presenting himself to them. He’s trembling, a little bit, desperate for one of them to touch him so the air can stop feeling so cold, and when he finally feels a finger trace his hole, he knows it’s Kyle without having to look. He’s been touched by him enough to know the feeling of his soft skin, untouched by the roughness of hockey. 

“Daddy,” Willy whines, and he only pushed back a little to meet his touch, because even if he feels himself relax and open up a little bit, he’s still dry. 

“Oh, baby,” Kyle says. “I’m gonna finger you a little before Johnny, is that okay?” 

“Always okay when it’s you,” Willy says. 

He hears the click of the bottle of lube open, and he appreciates that Kyle doesn’t stop touching him as he prepares to finger him, stays connected as he slicks up his fingers and lets a little bit of lube fall onto Willy’s lower back, just the way he likes. 

Kyle’s good at this, good for Willy, and Willy is desperate to be full. 

“You ready?” Kyle says. 

“Yes, Daddy, please,” Willy says, and when Kyle slides one finger in, tantalizingly slow, Willy cries out. His head tilts back and he starts shaking in earnest, overwhelmed and dying for more, and it’s not until he feels a hand in his hair that he opens his eyes again and sees John’s eyes staring back at him, as deep and warm as ever. 

“You’re so good,” John says. “You’re gonna open up so good.” 

Willy can’t say anything to that, just tucks his head into John’s stomach as he feels Kyle move in and out of him. 

It feels like they’re fingering him for hours, slow and careful. John moves to stand behind him, eventually sliding a finger in alongside Kyle’s while keeping his other hand anchored firmly in Willy’s hair, tangling and tugging in the best way, and Willy revels in how much he’s feeling, loves how much they want him to come apart, loves being able to give it to them. He loses count of how many fingers are inside of him, just knows there are a lot, and he’s gonna be so open after this. He hopes they want to fuck him or plug him up, or something; he doesn’t think he could stand to be empty after this. 

“Wanna come,” he gasps out, when he feels John’s knuckle hit his prostate and a spurt of precome falls on Kyle’s duvet. “Please, Daddy.” 

“But don’t you want Johnny to fuck you, baby?” Kyle says. 

Willy makes a noise at the thought of that, high and strangled and desperate in the back of his throat. “Wanna get fucked, too.” 

“You wanna come on Johnny’s dick?” Kyle says. “Could you do that for us, baby? Or are you too close already?” 

Willy  _ is _ close, and he probably isn’t gonna be able to hold out for more than a few thrusts, realistically. “Lemme come now,” Willy says. “Can’t wait. You can fuck me after.” 

“Oh, baby,” Kyle says. “Are you sure?” 

“Wanna come with both of you inside me,” Willy says. “Please, Daddy. Please.” 

“Yes, yes, of course, baby,” Kyle says. “Johnny will touch you now, okay?” 

“Thank you,” Willy somehow manages to say, and before he knows it, John is taking his hand out of Willy hair, grabbing something off the bed, and then there’s feeling on Willy’s dick. 

He’s gonna come as soon as he moves, but he wants to be good, so he stays frozen, sinks into the realization that it’s not John’s hand that’s touching him, but the lace of the panties he’d been wearing before. 

“Your Daddy wants you to get these messy,” John says, his voice low in Willy’s ear, too soft for Kyle to hear. “Can you do that for him?” 

Willy can’t answer with words, so he just thrusts forward once, and then his come is soaking the lace, turning the blue a little darker. His head is spinning and he’s shaking everywhere, and he feels a little like he’s been broken. He likes it best like this, when it’s too much, and he can’t do anything but feel everything. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Kyle’s saying, planting kisses up Willy’s back as John milks him through his orgasm. Every little movement of their hands sends painful, incredible tremors through his entire body, and he knows they’re trying to stay as still as possible, but he’s so sensitive, can barely keep himself up on his shaky arms.  

“Daddy,” Willy says. “It’s all messy.” 

“I know,” Kyle says. 

“They’re so nice,” John says. “You did such a good job with Daddy’s gift.” 

Willy preens at the praise, smiles despite the fact that he feels totally torn apart. “I’m a good boy?” 

“Such a good boy,” Kyle says. “So good you’re gonna get fucked.” 

“Good,” Willy says, a little dazed, but he whines when Kyle slides his fingers out of him, catching a little on the rim. 

He comes to stand in front of Willy, then grabs the panties from John’s hand; Willy’s cock hangs limp and small between his legs, and he revels in the strange humiliation of it. He’s not embarrassed about the fact that he’s not huge, and he’s about average-sized when he’s hard, but he’s definitely a grower, and it’s one of his favorite things about getting fucked after he comes. It’s a weird thing, but Kyle also seems into it, will sometimes tell Willy how much he loves his little cock. 

Willy’s not sure he could handle that in front of someone else, though, and Kyle doesn’t seem to be all that focused on Willy’s dick right now anyway. 

“You love being a messy boy,” Kyle says. 

“I do,” Willy says. “I’m your messy boy, Daddy.” 

“You wanna see the mess you made?” Kyle says, and he grabs the panties that are currently sitting on the bed, under Willy’s stomach. He balls the fabric in his fist, like he’s trying to get every inch of them as wet as possible. 

“Please,” Willy says. “Please, Daddy, I want to see.” 

Kyle unfolds the fabric as John takes his fingers out of Willy, and Willy can hear him unzipping his pants and preparing himself as Kyle holds the underwear by the waistband, letting the wrinkled panties hang. 

“You like this?” Kyle says. “You like seeing what you did?” 

Willy nods, his breath catching as he feels John’s knuckle graze his rim. 

“You wanna get them messier?” 

Willy’s not even sure how he could, but he nods again, because Kyle makes it sound so appealing, and Willy’s a little addicted to saying ‘yes’ to him. 

“Here,” Kyle says, and as John lines himself up with Willy’s hole, Kyle puts a thumb to Willy’s mouth, parts his lips, and puts the panties there. 

Willy can taste his own come in the fabric, and it’s the best kind of filthy.

“You did so good,” Kyle says again. “So good, Willy. You know what happens when you’re good?” 

John pushes into him, and Willy’s got a view of Kyle’s dick, hard in his pants, and his mouth is full and he can’t speak, and it’s almost everything he could want— 

“I’m gonna come on you,” Kyle says, unzipping his pants and tugging down his boxers just enough to get his cock free. “I’m gonna come all over your face, just the way you like.” 

And now it’s officially everything Willy could ever want. 

He grunts enthusiastically, biting down hard on the panties. He’s not sure if Kyle would put them back if he let them drop, or if he’d let Willy put them back, but Willy can be fiercely determined about things when he needs to be, and this is one of them. 

John comes first, pulling out at the last second to come all over Willy’s ass. He can feel it dripping down his thighs as John strokes himself through his orgasm, and if Willy wasn’t watching Kyle furiously jerk himself off, he’d want to start wiping it up immediately, but right now, he doesn’t really care. 

“Close your eyes,” Kyle says, and Willy listens. Kyle’s coming before Willy actually realizes that it’s going to happen, and the first stripe lands high on his cheek, streaking down his face and over his lips, joining Willy’s drying come and spit in the fabric of the panties. He keeps coming, and Willy keeps feeling it, sticky and gross. It’s in his eyelashes, his hair, and it’s dripping off his chin. 

Willy feels spent, claimed, used, sated, and, above all, the kind of content and happy he can only feel when it’s like this, gross and possessive and wrong. 

“Good boy,” Kyle gasps out, then nudges Willy’s mouth open to take the panties out. 

It’s a new level of filthy, having someone wipe come off of his body with panties that are already soaked with him. They’re not absorbent at all, mostly just push the come around until it dries in a thin, sticky layer on his skin, but Willy is too wiped out to shower right now. 

“John, wanna get us a washcloth?” Kyle says. 

“Sure,” John says, and Willy waits until he’s gone to lean forward and press a kiss to Kyle’s wrist. 

“Was I actually good?” Willy says. 

“You were,” Kyle says. “So, so good for him. For me, too.” 

“Mmm,” Willy says. “Thanks, Daddy. Wanted to make him feel welcome.” 

“You did,” Kyle says. “We’re gonna clean you up now, okay? Then we’re gonna get some sleep.” 

“You guys had a long day,” Willy says, yawning. 

“And this was a perfect end to it,” Kyle says. “Where did your gum go?”

“Oh.” Willy furrows his brow. “I think I swallowed it?” 

“Of course you did,” Kyle says, then rests a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him a kind smile. “Good boys always swallow, right?” 

Willy giggles. “I’m pretty sure that’s not what they mean.”

“Well, whatever,” Kyle says. “Night, baby.” 

“Night, Daddy,” he says, closing his eyes as he hears John walk back in. 

He feels the cool water and soft fabric of the towel on his skin, hears the low hum of John’s voice and the light sound of Kyle fretting about like he usually does after sex, and smiles as he lets himself relax into sleep, hoping the other two follow suit soon. 


End file.
